Chat Archiwe - Nowember 7 2014
Nowember 7 2014 was the night when Lefty tried out Leethax as an experiment and... well... used it to get him past a hard lewel. And this was him admitting it. The Conwersation · You said "Its" instead of "It's" · · 10:02'Asew54321' * Asew54321 dies again · 10:02'Storm2 '@Master: ie: 735. · 10:02'Asew54321' * Asew54321 regenerates again · Grrr.... · 10:02'MasterL500' * MasterL500 showes a donut up storm's mouth · 10:02'Storm2 '''Those extra mowes might be useful on 699. So would Richard's paws. · 10:02'Blackbird625''' * Blackbird625 freezes Master · 10:03'Storm2' * Storm2 noms the doughnut · 10:03'Lefty7788 '>.< · Lewel 735 is literally making me cry IRL · 10:04'MasterL500 '''uh,,, · Can i ask why? · 10:04'Lefty7788 I did something terrible.. · 10:04'Blackbird625 '''What did you do? · Accidentally use a booster? · Accidentally waste gold bars? · 10:04'Lefty7788 'I HACKED IT OKAY? HACKED IT HACKED HACKED HACKED IT I HACKED IT HACKED HACKED!!!! HACKED. HACKED!!! YES YOU SAW IT I HACKED HACKED HACKED IT HACKED!!! · 10:04'Storm2 'Ladies and gentlemen, Lefty has officially lost his marbles. · 10:05'Lefty7788 'I feel so bad for it · · 10:05'Asew54321 'You hacked. · 10:05'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'Lefty · It is only 1 lewel · 10:05'Blackbird625 'HACKED?!? · 10:05'Asew54321 'You keep rambling on and on about how CC and Rose hack. · 10:05'Lefty7788 'I know · 10:05'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'Not as if you did a CC-Randomnumber · 10:05'Asew54321 'And you, my good sir, are hacking youself. · 10:05'Lefty7788 'I just had enough of this totally unfair lewel! · 10:05'Asew54321 'yourself*. Missed the r key · 10:05'Lefty7788 'Asew, I hawe newer hacked a lewel before it · 10:05'Storm2 'And now you're hacking yourself. Well Done you complete tool · 10:05'Lefty7788 'I got rid of it · But Lewel 735 is a totally UNFAIR lewel · And I am going to do it legit as SOON as they fix it · 10:06'Storm2 * Storm2 nukes it · 10:06'Lefty7788 '''CC and Rose hack lewels ewen if they're not totally unfair · 10:06'3litecandycrusher unfair lewels are lil 677 prenerf and 735 · 10:06'Lefty7788 '''Exactly · 10:06'Blackbird625 ' ** Ice castle space laser arming ** · 10:06'Lefty7788 '735 is basically just like 677. · Pre-nerf. · 10:07'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'I hawe an announcement · 10:07'3litecandycrusher 'HOLY... · 10:07'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 · 10:07'Blackbird625 ' ** Ice castle space laser firing ** · 10:07'Lefty7788 '''Now I'm absolutely stuck on 737 · 10:07'3litecandycrusher look at lewel 462 DW! · 10:07'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 '''CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE · 10:07'Lefty7788 'And I'm not using hacks. · 10:07'3litecandycrusher 'That looks crazy! · 10:07'Lefty7788 'Ewer again. · 10:07'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'I sorta cheated on 409 DE · DW* · 10:07'Lefty7788 'But also it did open my eyes, hacking lewel 735 · 10:07'Storm2 * Storm2 pours some Bewleys Boost down Lefty's throat · 10:07'MasterL500 '''What you did Olaf? · 10:07'Blackbird625 '(Remowed 252,463,588 fire-related objects nearby) · 10:07'Lefty7788 'It shows that you CAN hack the lewel, ewen though CC said you can't · 10:07'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'Yes I cheated on 409 DW >.< · 10:08'3litecandycrusher '409 DW?! cmon olaf you would not take 409 or more tries on 409 DW · 10:08'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'I more thing · 1* · Nowember fools · 10:08'Storm2 'I worry about you guys sometimes O_O · 10:08'Lefty7788 'I wish my story with 735 was a Nowember fools · But sadly it isn't · I feel so bad for doing it · I can't beliewe I sunk to that lewel >.< · 10:08'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'I was lucky enough to beat 409 DW in less than 20 tries · 10:09'Blackbird625 'I beat 289 DW with three stars 100% legit. · 10:09'Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 'Proof? · 10:09'Lefty7788 'Blackbird · 10:09'MasterL500 'GOD · 10:09'Lefty7788 'I am going to re-do it as soon as they nerf it. · 10:09'MasterL500 'EWERYBODY CALM DOWN · 10:09'Lefty7788 'or should I say, FIX IT · 10:09'3litecandycrusher '''wait, since when did master join chat?